Blood
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Darah yang mempertemukan mereka. Darah yang membuat mereka terikat dengan perjanjian. Darah pula yang membuat mereka terperangkap dalam cinta.../Kau butuh darahku, dan aku butuh kehadiranmu.


**Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5. Plot inti cerita saya ambil dari anime/manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles karya CLAMP. I don't own anything and gain no commercial advantages. ****This story created for entertainment purposes only.**

**Contain AU, yaoi, OOC, typo(s), plotless, lime (not sure), language, blood, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Don't like? Just click back and please, don't make any fuss, flame, or those blah, blah, blah about yaoi. I've warned you, pals!**

* * *

**Blood**  
**by Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Genda tidak mengerti artinya memberi dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati.

Yang dia tahu, dia tidak pernah menangkap sinar ketulusan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah itu teman-temannya, atau bahkan keluarganya. Mata safir miliknya selalu melihat kilatan pamrih dari orang-orang yang berpijak di sekitarnya—dan mulai saat itu pula dia meyakini satu hal; tidak ada yang namanya ketulusan di dunia ini. Kalaupun ada, pasti tersembunyi maksud-maksud terselubung di dalam diri mereka.

Tapi, meski Genda tidak pernah percaya akan adanya ketulusan, dia masih percaya dengan yang namanya cinta—setidaknya, sedikit.

Walau sebenarnya kata cinta itu sendiri selalu ia asosiasikan dengan sosok dengan rambut biru pucat panjang lembut yang tergerai di atas punggung kecokelatan, satu mata sewarna kristal _citrine_ yang meneduhkan seperti langit senja yang mengintip di balik kelopak matanya—satu mata lainnya tersembunyi di balik _eyepatch _dan membuat siapapun penasaran untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik penutup mata itu, tubuh ramping yang terasa dingin kala bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang hangat, dan bau manis yang selalu menguar dan menggoda indera penciumnya untuk tidak melepaskan wangi memabukkan itu.

Terutama ketika deru nafas wangi itu menggelitik dan menghantarkan sensasi dingin pada wajahnya hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, sekaligus mendorongnya untuk jatuh ke dalam gulungan emosi yang menghanyutkan.

Semuanya terasa begitu indah dan membuatnya menggigil dalam kenikmatan. Itulah kenapa Genda selalu mendapati dirinya meyakini bahwa itu adalah cinta.

Sakuma selalu memandang cinta sebagai hal tabu yang tak berarti. Ngomong-ngomong, apa gunanya cinta bagi seorang vampir sepertinya? Dia tidak bisa mencintai seseorang—dan sebaiknya tidak.

Dia tidak mau hatinya terombang-ambing dalam lautan emosi yang membingungkan. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan hal _absurb _semacam cinta. Dan yang lebih penting—dia tidak mau merusak selera makannya cuma demi memikirkan perasaan yang katanya suci itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah vampir, kan?

Tapi, Sakuma percaya dengan yang namanya ketulusan—setidaknya, sedikit.

Sakuma tahu, vampir sudah seharusnya tidak percaya akan hal-hal menggelikan semacam perasaan tulus. Tapi dia, mau tak mau, harus percaya akan eksistensi perasaan itu. Apalagi jika kata tulus itu sendiri muncul dalam pikirannya bersamaan dengan bau darah yang begitu manis dan memabukkan. Darah yang selalu membuat matanya terpejam kala menghirup aromanya. Darah yang selalu menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

Dan aroma darah itu selalu muncul bersamaan sosok dengan rambut cokelat yang membingkai wajah dengan sempurna. Senyum yang terulur panjang di bibirnya selalu terlihat hangat—bahkan di saat terburuk sekali pun, Sakuma yakin senyum itu tak akan pernah menghilang—hingga dia merasa terbuai dalam kehangatan itu. Dan lengan besar yang selalu menahan berat badannya kala taring tajamnya menjelajah ke setiap sisi leher, mengalirkan cairan merah kental yang selalu ia puji kenikmatannya—hei, Sakuma adalah vampir, ingat?

Dan hal yang selalu ia apresiasi adalah jemari yang setia menyusuri deretan tulang punggungnya dengan begitu pelan. Sangat pelan, seakan jemari itu tengah mengabsen dan menghitung berapa jumlah tulang itu. Sakuma tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara jemari itu menyentuh dan menyusur punggungnya yang ramping hingga membuatnya spontan menggumamkan suara-suara tak berarti dengan dua taring masih menancap kuat di leher si pemilik jemari.

Tapi, Sakuma paham akan satu hal; cuma ketulusan yang bisa membuat jemari itu tetap bergerak di punggungnya—tak peduli sudah berapa liter darah yang Sakuma ambil.

Cuma ketulusan yang mampu membuat senyum hangat itu masih melekat di bibir—tak peduli sudah berapa kali taring Sakuma merobek kulitnya dan memerangkapnya dalam sakit yang luar biasa hebat.

Semua ketulusan yang kerap ditujukan padanya selalu membuatnya merasakan ngilu di gigi. Tapi dia tahu, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ketulusan itu. Setidaknya, jaman sekarang tidak ada orang yang mau dengan tulus memberinya donor darah setiap rasa haus mencekat kerongkongannya.

Sekali lagi, Sakuma adalah vampir, ingat?

* * *

"Jadi, setelah satu minggu menghilang, akhirnya kau memutuskan menemuiku lagi?"

Suara _baritone _milik Genda merayap di keheningan malam dan masuk ke dalam indera pendengar Sakuma. Menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Membuat pemuda itu praktis mengerjapkan mata.

Sakuma mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali mengerjap untuk yang kedua kalinya saat sadar bahwa ia kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamar Genda. Bagaimana bisa?

Sesaat sebelumnya, Sakuma sadar jika dirinya masih berada di hutan, di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan pinus yang tumbuh bergerombol di bagian terujung kota. Tempatnya bersembunyi kala ia merasa sudah terlalu jenuh berinteraksi dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan manusia dan peradabannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia sadari, ia telah berada di tempat Genda—pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada untuknya dan menjadi oase saat rasa haus menghampirinya. Dia tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana tubuhnya bisa bergerak tanpa sepengetahuannya? Tanpa ijinnya? Apa rasa haus yang menggerakkan tubuhnya ke tempat ini? Itukah?

Sakuma menggigit bibir bawahnya kala kata 'haus' terlintas di kepalanya.

Dia memang sangat haus sekarang. Sudah satu minggu dia tidak memenuhi satu kebutuhan terpentingnya. Minum. Dan jika bicara soal minum, tolong jangan kaitkan dengan minuman yang biasa dikonsumsi para manusia. Karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjadi minuman bagi Sakuma—sekaligus hal yang selalu menjaganya tetap hidup—adalah darah. Darah manusia atau darah hewan, terserah. Tapi Sakuma lebih memilih untuk meminum darah manusia karena ada perbedaan mencolok antara rasa, aroma, dan kenikmatan saat ia meneguknya.

Dan sudah satu minggu ini, Sakuma belum—dan tidak membiarkan dirinya mengonsumsi apapun.

Bukannya dia sengaja membiarkan dirinya kelaparan, hanya saja dia tidak tidak bisa sembarangan memangsa manusia seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Dan dia juga sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak meminum darah Genda lagi. Dia tidak mau bergantung pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Walau pada akhirnya, Sakuma tahu, dia memang sudah terlanjur bergantung pada Genda dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Karena bau darah yang ia miliki terlalu manis untuk ditolak. Tapi, itu yang jadi masalah sekarang.

Pemuda itu—Genda—sudah terlalu baik terhadap Sakuma. Dia selalu merelakan lehernya dijamah oleh sepasang taring tajam miliknya.

Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sudah berapa banyak darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Tak peduli jika kadang wajahnya jadi berubah pucat karena darah yang Sakuma ambil dari tubuhnya terlalu banyak, ia tetap bilang pada Sakuma bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan menyuruhnya untuk terus mengambil darahnya sampai rasa hausnya terpenuhi.

Genda terlalu baik.

Mungkin benar jika Sakuma tidak bisa hidup tanpa semua kebaikan yang Genda beri padanya, tapi kadang semua kebaikan itu membuatnya sesak.

Karena itu, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dia tidak mau terus menjadi parasit yang terus-menerus menggerogoti darah pemuda itu. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia melangkah dan menjauh, sekeras itu pula instingnya menolak. Dia membutuhkan pemuda itu. Monster yang ada dalam dirinya membutuhkan darah pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kakiku bergerak tanpa perintah," Sakuma mulai membuka suara. Ia tetap berdiri di balkon, menatap Genda yang kini terlihat bersandar pada pintu kamar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang _azure _milik Genda. Ah, mata itu, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan warna mata yang indah itu? "aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku berada di tempat ini—sampai akhirnya tadi kau bersuara."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berterimakasih pada kakimu," Genda melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di atas sana. "aku berani bertaruh, jika kakimu tidak membawamu ke sini, kau akan tetap bersembunyi di hutan dan mati kelaparan."

"Aku lebih senang berada di hutan itu ketimbang berada di sekitar manusia. Bau darah kalian memenuhi udara."

"Tentu saja kau suka. Tempat itu sepi, tenang dan gelap. Tempat yang sempurna untuk mati dan membusuk," Genda memutar bola matanya, membalas dengan sinisme yang begitu ditonjolkan lalu melempar tatapan mencemooh pada vampir itu. "kau butuh minum. Kau butuh darah, Sakuma. Dan di dalam hutan, tidak ada darah atau pun sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tetap bertahan."

Sakuma mendesis kesal. "Aku bisa berburu hewan kalau aku mau. Darah manusia bukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku tetap bertahan, ingat?"

"_Yeah_, tapi sayangnya kau terlalu benci dengan darah hewan. Aku bahkan yakin kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada satu tetes darah hewan yang melewati kerongkonganmu," Genda menyahut cepat. "akui saja, kau cuma tahan untuk meminum darah manusia."

Sakuma tak mengeluarkan respon apapun selain menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua yang dikatakan Genda adalah benar. Dia tidak pernah mau mencicipi rasa darah hewan. Karena baginya, bau amis darah hewan sangat mengganggu dan merusak selera makannya.

Karena itu, dulu, jika rasa haus datang menghampiri, dia tidak segan untuk membunuh satu-dua manusia untuk dihisap darahnya sampai kering. Kadang, kalau ia sedang malas mencari manusia, dia lebih memilih mencuri stok persediaan darah yang tersimpan di rumah sakit. Agak memalukan juga, tapi pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Toh, dia butuh darah. Tapi semua itu sudah tidak pernah lagi ia lakukan.

Karena Genda melarangnya untuk melakukan semua hal itu.

Sakuma tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia membiarkan Genda mengikat dirinya dengan larangan semacam itu. Sepanjang ingatannya—sebagai seorang vampir, tentu saja—dia benci jika harus terikat dengan sesuatu—peraturan, larangan, apapun itu. Sakuma bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sudah berapa lama dia membiarkan sosok manusia seperti Genda masuk dalam ruang lingkup kehidupannya.

Sebagai vampir, Sakuma mungkin melakukan interaksi dengan para manusia. Tapi dia membatasinya.

Dia tidak perlu menjadi terlalu akrab dengan manusia-manusia itu, toh cepat atau lambat mereka akan mati dan menjadi santapannya.

Karena itu, Sakuma membangun batas. Batas yang Sakuma bangun antara dirinya dengan para manusia itu begitu jelas dan kokoh hingga tak ada satu manusia pun yang bisa menembusnya—tak ada, kecuali Genda.

Dan sampai saat ini, Sakuma tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Genda hingga ia dapat mengaburkan batas yang sudah selama ini ia pertahankan, lalu dengan seenaknya masuk dan mengatur hidup Sakuma.

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang tidak bisa dia mengerti. Yaitu, kenapa Sakuma membiarkan pemuda itu tetap berada dalam kehidupannya. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan tidak melarang saat Genda melangkah dalam radius privasi-nya. Apa karena selama ini Genda telah berbaik hati mau jadi penyokong kehidupannya, makanya dia membiarkan pemuda bermata _azure _itu tetap berada di sekitarnya? Itukah? Ini semua membingungkan.

Genda menatap Sakuma dalam diam. Dia tahu, saat ini, vampir itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang begitu kosong. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menahan rasa hausnya.

Genda tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana kata-kata ini bisa muncul di kepalanya, tapi sungguh, Sakuma terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Jauh lebih menyedihkan ketimbang saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya.

Genda lupa tanggal dan hari saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Sakuma. Tapi dia ingat betul, saat itu purnama dan saat itu bulan sedang memamerkan cahaya sewarna batu pualam miliknya dengan congkak pada bumi.

Saat itu ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang—Genda saat itu belum tahu namanya—di sebuah gang yang sepi dan gelap. Gang yang membentang dan menjadi salah satu jalan pintas bagi Genda untuk bisa sampai ke rumahnya.

Saat itu, si pemuda berdiri dan menunduk. Memandang kosong pada mayat seorang pria yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Cahaya bulan mungkin terasa begitu remang, tapi keremangan saat itu cukup untuk membuat Genda bisa melihat jelas bahwa tangan dan bibir pemuda itu dilingkupi oleh darah segar. Dia juga bisa melihat taring tajam mengintip dari pinggir bibir pemuda misterius itu.

Vampir.

Genda bisa melihat mata citrine vampir itu mengilatkan determinasi ketika kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Genda berada dalam radius pandangannya.

Genda saat itu cuma berdiri diam di ujung gang. Tidak berpikir untuk pergi, juga tidak berpikir untuk berteriak. Tindakan yang dianggap bodoh oleh kebanyakkan orang.

Mungkin ini gila, tapi saat itu alasannya untuk tidak pergi dari tempat itu adalah ia dapat merasa jika vampir itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Genda tahu dirinya melepas kenyataan bahwa vampir itu baru saja membunuh seseorang, dan dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama padanya dalam sekali kedipan mata. Geraman rendah yang dikeluarkan oleh vampir berambut biru pucat itu adalah bukti bahwa ia bisa saja melakukan hal itu. Tapi Genda tetap tak bergeming.

Dia malah melangkah mendekati makhluk itu, membuatnya makin menatap Genda dengan tajam. Tapi Genda mengabaikannya. Dia tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mengancam si vampir. Mengabaikan keberadaan mayat yang tergeletak di tanah.

Dia tetap berjalan seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun dan tak pernah melihat apapun. Lalu Genda mendapati dirinya masih bernafas ketika ia keluar dari gang itu.

Pikirannya benar, Vampir itu tak menyakitinya. Ia masih mematung di tengah gang ketika Genda sudah melangkah pergi.

Hari itu, dia selamat.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa, namun itu tidak lama karena tak lama kemudian Genda bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan Vampir yang waktu itu.

Namun kali ini dia tidak melihat darah membalut di bibir dan tangannya.

Tadinya Genda berpikir jika vampir itu akan menjadikannya santapan untuk makan malam, ternyata bukan. Dia cuma mau bicara dengan Genda. Topik yang berjalan di antara mereka, apalagi jika bukan kejadian yang Genda lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dia bilang, itu adalah pertama kali ada manusia yang memergokinya, dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

_"Kau merusak selera makanku..."  
_

Genda ingat betul jika vampir itu menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan nafas yang berat dan emosi yang tertahan. Tapi Genda cuma menanggapinya dengan gedikkan bahu singkat.

Genda tidak tahu apa alasan vampir itu bicara dengan manusia sepertinya, Genda juga tidak tahu jawaban macam apa yang mau vampir itu dengar dari mulutnya, tapi saat itu Genda cuma membalas dengan nada dingin yang singkat.

_"Anggap saja kejadian yang waktu itu sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi."_

Selesai.

Setidaknya, itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi Genda tidak pernah tahu kalau perkataannya yang begitu singkat bisa menjadi bumerang mematikan untuknya.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, dan Genda kembali mendapati vampir itu masuk dalam akomodasi pandangannya. Di tempat yang sama seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya—yang berbeda saat itu bukan lagi purnama, dan sosok yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Seorang gadis dengan rambut biru gelap sebahu. Genda tahu betul siapa dia. Itu Haruna, adik teman baiknya, Yuuto.

Keadaan gadis itu, Genda sadari, tidak terlalu buruk—jika dibandingkan dengan pria yang tewas dengan jasad yang mengering tempo hari ditangan makhluk itu. Satu berita baik lainnya, Haruna masih bernafas. Sepertinya vampir itu tidak menghisap habis darah Haruna dan membiarkan gadis itu tetap hidup. Itu membuat Genda bisa bernafas lega.

Namun tetap saja saat itu Genda menyadari satu hal; vampir itu bisa saja menyakiti dan membahayakan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Mungkin dia masih bisa meloloskan nafas lega karena melihat adik temannya masih hidup, tapi bagaimana jika selanjutnya vampir itu benar-benar membunuhnya? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Karena itu, Genda memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian dengan vampir itu. Genda akan menjadi makanan vampir itu, dengan syarat vampir itu tidak memangsa orang lain. Cuma darahnya yang boleh masuk dalam kerongkongan si vampir.

Karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakuma meminum darah orang lagi—terutama meneguk darah orang-orang yang ia kenal.

Dan sejak saat itu, Genda membiarkan darahnya mengalir di mulut Sakuma—dia kini sudah tahu nama vampir itu—. Tapi, lagi-lagi, Genda tidak tahu jika keputusannya untuk mengikat perjanjian dengan Sakuma lama-kelamaan malah membuatnya terikat pada sosok Sakuma.

Taring tajam milik Sakuma yang awalnya terasa bagai pisau kala mencabik kulit lehernya kini malah menjadi sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir sampai ia merasa hampir gila.

Mungkin ini semua terdengar sangat tidak waras, tapi Genda pikir dia mulai menyukai vampir itu.

Cara Sakuma memandang manusia dengan sudut pandang yang sulit dipahami, cara Sakuma menatap dunia dengan dingin, cara dia mempertahankan pemikiran tentang cinta sebagai hal yang tabu, semua hal itu menggelitik diri Genda. Dia tertarik pada vampir itu, dia menyukainya, dan dia bertekad untuk tidak pernah melepaskan dirinya dari Sakuma.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Genda mengerutkan kening saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakuma. "Buat apa?"

"Kupikir kau tahu cara bertata krama di depan seorang tamu."

Genda memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk karena aku tahu, kau bisa masuk ke sini kapan pun kau mau," Genda menyahut malas dan kembali melempar tatapan mencemooh. "dan ... kau bicara soal tata krama?"

"Kami—para vampir—punya tata krama, kau tahu?" Sakuma menjawab sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya santai. Ada nada pamer—yang entah kenapa terasa seperti mengejek bagi Genda—dalam kalimatnya, dan Genda kembali mendapati dirinya memutar bola mata.

"Tentu saja. Itu sebabnya kau muncul dari balkon kamarku dan mengabaikan keberadaan pintu depan," balas Genda sarkastis. "aku bisa bayangkan tata krama macam apa yang kalian terapkan. Jelas sekali."

"Terserah." Sakuma mendelik, lalu melengang masuk ke dalam kamar Genda. Lihat? Vampir itu bisa selalu seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar Genda tanpa perlu meminta ijin dari sang pemilik kamar—dan tanpa harus menyinggung masalah tata krama.

Vampir itu kini berada dalam kamar pemuda berambut cokelat itu—tempat yang katanya selalu masuk ke dalam radius privasi—tapi dia tidak mendekat ke arah Genda melainkan bersandar di dinding yang letaknya berhadapan dengan tempat tidur—tempat dimana pemuda berambut cokelat itu duduk.

Mata sewarna senja miliknya menatap Genda sejenak, dan saat itu pula entah kenapa ia merasa atmosfer yang meningkupi mereka berdua jadi penuh dengan kecanggungan. Apa satu minggu tidak bertemu dapat merubah segalanya menjadi canggung? Oh, atau jangan-jangan semua kecanggungan ini diakibatkan karena tingkah Sakuma yang perlahan mundur teratur dan menjauhi pemuda itu?

"Kau mencoba menjauhiku?"

Dan, oh, sepertinya Genda bisa membaca pikiran Sakuma.

"Apa?" Kata itu meluncur spontan dari mulut Sakuma, mewakili keterkejutannya.

Genda menaikkan bahunya singkat. "Kau tidak pernah menemuiku akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau mencoba menjauh dariku? Atau kau sudah mendapat mangsa baru untuk dihisap darahnya?"

Genda bisa melihat Sakuma mengeraskan ekspresinya lalu mendengus kencang. "Selama ini kau memandangku seperti apa? Lintah?"

Genda hampir saja meletupkan tawa, namun ia tahan karena ia tahu itu akan menyakiti hati Sakuma. Hei, menyamakan vampir dengan lintah itu terdengar terlalu kasar, kan? Karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan tanggapan Sakuma dengan sebuah gedikkan bahu acuh. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak muncul selama seminggu ini?"

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan urusanku?" Sakuma mendesah kesal. "lagipula, bukankah bagus jika aku tidak datang padamu? Setidaknya, selama satu minggu ini kau tidak perlu kehilangan darah."

"Kau tahu, itu yang jadi masalah sekarang," Genda menjawab tak sabar. "kau belum minum apapun selama seminggu ini, kan?"

Sakuma menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memutuskan kontak pandangannya dengan mata Genda.

Pemuda pemilik sepasang mata _azure_ itu mendengus kesal. Tidak dibutuhkan IQ tinggi untuk mengartikan gestur yang dikeluarkan vampir itu. Dia belum minum apapun. "Sudah kuduga."

Pemuda dengan helaian cokelat itu lalu bangkit dan melangkah menuju meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Tangan besarnya menarik laci, dan meraih pisau lipat yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Genda berniat untuk membuat luka dan mengalirkan darah dari lengannya. Dia sudah cukup sering melakukan hal ini, terutama jika vampir berambut biru pucat kesayangannya itu sedang mogok untuk meminum darahnya tanpa alasan yang bisa ia pahami. Dia tinggal membuat sebuah sayatan di tangannya, mengalirkan darah, lalu menunggu hingga vampir itu mendesah frustasi dan mendekat. Genda menyebut ini sebagai cara cepat memancing vampir.

"Hentikan, Genda!"

Teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Sakuma menghentikan gerakan pisau lipat itu sebelum mencapai kulit Genda. Genda menoleh dan mengerling pada Sakuma, memasang wajah bingung dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Sakuma mendesah pelan. Tangan kanan Sakuma mencengkram kepalanya erat-erat. Nafasnya berat. "kau tidak perlu lagi memberikan darahmu padaku."

Genda mengeryit. "Tapi kau membutuhkannya—"

"Berhentilah membuatku jadi bergantung padamu!" tanpa sadar, Sakuma menaikkan nada suaranya menjadi beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi.

Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

Dia membentak Genda—orang yang selama ini memberinya darah. Orang yang selama ini menjaganya untuk tetap hidup.

Sakuma kembali mendesah berat. Ada sesak yang menjalar di sekitar dadanya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud membentak Genda. Dia cuma mau mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Dia mau Genda berhenti memberikan darahnya—nyawanya—hanya untuk dijadikan hidangan pada Sakuma.

Dia tidak mau hidungnya terus-menerus menghirup aroma manis darah Genda. Karena rasa dan aroma darah Genda terlalu menggoda baginya. Sakuma—

—takut jika suatu saat ia akan kehilangan kendali dan menghisap semua darah Genda. Membunuhnya.

Memang benar, selama ini Sakuma masih sanggup mengekang keinginannya untuk meneguk habis darah milik pemuda itu. Sakuma masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya saat rasa darah itu masuk dan bertemu dengan indera pengecapnya hingga ia tahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti. Tapi dia takut suatu saat nanti dia tidak sanggup.

Dewa, sudah ada banyak manusia yang dia bunuh karena aroma darah mereka begitu mengguggah selera. Sakuma tidak mau ada nama Genda dalam daftar korbannya. Dia tidak mau instingnya sebagai vampir membuatnya melukai Genda.

Sakuma perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mempertemukan pandangannya dengan sepasang mata biru yang begitu teduh. Mata yang warnanya selalu mengingatkannya pada samudera yang luas dan tak berujung. Ada kilatan kesedihan yang bisa Sakuma tangkap dari mata itu, dan hal itu membuat sesuatu di dada Sakuma terasa seperti terlilit. "Berhenti membuatku jadi bergantung padamu, Genda—kau dan darahmu itu."

Genda terdiam sejenak, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas kata-kata Sakuma. Dia bisa merasakan ada sebuah kekalutan yang meningkupi vampir itu. Kekalutan yang teramat sangat—bahkan dia bisa melihat tubuh Sakuma gemetar karenanya. Dan melihat itu semua, membuat Genda berkeinginan untuk meletupkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu mendesah pelan, menghilangkan perasaan sesak yang sedaritadi mengganjal dadanya, lalu mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri vampir itu. "Kau memang bergantung padaku dan aku memang sengaja membuatmu terus berantung padaku," Genda menegaskan, dan Sakuma merintih pelan, menarik wajahnya dari jarak fokus pandangan Genda untuk dibenamkan di kedua tangannya. Tubuh si vampir itu gemetar, jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, tapi Genda tahu ia tidak menangis. Ia membiarkan getaran di tubuh kurus itu mereda sebelum ia memperjelas alasannya mendekat pada vampir itu. "Kau butuh darahku, dan aku butuh kehadiranmu."

"Kau akan mati jika aku terus meminum darahmu," Vampir itu menggumam pelan. Terlalu pelan hingga ada kesan melankolis yang bermain dalam nada bicaranya. "dan ... kau tidak membutuhkan kehadiran monster sepertiku." Sakuma kembali menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya masih terbenam di antara kedua tangannya.

Genda sebelumnya sudah mendengar kalimat semacam itu meluncur puluhan kali dari mulut Sakuma. Tapi Genda belum pernah mendengar Sakuma menggumamkan kalimat itu dalam gulungan emosi yang begitu menyesakkan. Dan sesungguhnya, Genda lebih tahu jika sebenarnya Sakuma juga membutuhkannya. Dia tahu Sakuma tidak sanggup bertahan tanpa dia—tanpa darahnya. Genda tersenyum getir dalam hati saat pikiran itu muncul di kepalanya.

Ya, itu benar. Sakuma tidak bisa bertahan tanpa darahnya. Darahnya. Darah.

Jika Genda sering meledek Sakuma dan bilang padanya bahwa ia mirip lintah, mungkin di dalam hatinya, Sakuma balas meledek Genda dengan sebutan kantung darah berjalan. Ha.

Genda mendongakkan wajah Sakuma dengan sebuah dorongan di bawah dagunya, memaksanya melihat tepat ke dalam matanya. "Kau masih butuh darahku." bisik Genda. Dia mengulang ucapannya yang pertama.

"Ya, aku butuh...," Sakuma kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di telinga. Dan dengan suara yang masih berbisik ia kembali berujar, "tapi jika aku menuruti instingku dan menghisap darahmu, aku malah akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan membunuhku," Genda menukas, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk memberi kesan. Lalu dia berkata, "kau sudah sering melakukan ini, dan sejauh ini instingmu tidak pernah menyakitiku."

"Kau tidak bisa menebak insting seorang vampir cuma berdasarkan kata _'sejauh ini'_."

"Dan kau tidak bisa mempertahankan ego untuk tidak mengonsumsi darah selamanya."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sakuma menatap Genda. Sinar matanya masih melukiskan sebuah kekalutan yang teramat sangat.

"Tidak. Justru kau yang tidak mengerti." Wajah Genda tampak serius. Tangan Genda mulai menyusuri lekuk kedua pipi milik vampir itu. Membuatnya bisa dengan jelas merasakan sensasi es yang selalu membalut tubuh Sakuma.

Mereka berbeda. Bahkan dari suhu tubuh sudah terasa ada perbedaan yang sangat mencolok dari keduanya.

Sakuma refleks memejamkan mata saat ibu jari pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menyusuri tulang pipinya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut, seolah sengaja mau membagi kehangatan yang ada di ujung jarinya pada Sakuma. Dan Sakuma mendapati dirinya berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan keberadaan akal sehat dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" Vampir itu bertanya ketika matanya kembali terbuka. Dia bisa merasakan kedua ibu jari Genda masih berada di dagunya. Menahan agar tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada sepasang safir itu. "Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti menghisap darah orang-orang itu dan menjadikan darahmu sebagai ganti darah mereka..."

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kau menyakiti orang-orang yang kukenal." Genda menyahut cepat dan datar. Membuat Sakuma mendengus tanpa makna.

"Tapi aku yakin kau sendiri paham jika darahmu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk makhluk sepertiku. Kau memelihara monster yang salah, Genda."

"Aku tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai monster," Genda mendengus pelan. Tangannya menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di sekitar pipi vampir itu. Dia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Sakuma, "dan aku tidak pernah keberatan jika harus kehilangan semua darah yang mengalir di tubuhku—selama itu untukmu."

Sakuma hampir saja jatuh terduduk saat merasakan hangatnya desah nafas pemuda itu terpapar di telinganya, membuat kedua lututnya lemas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Untungnya sebagai seorang vampir, Sakuma punya kontrol diri yang baik. "Kau selalu memberi darahmu dengan tulus pada monster sepertiku. Kau terlalu baik."

"Tidak. Aku bukan orang yang baik. Aku juga tidak pernah bilang aku memberikan darah padamu dengan tulus," Genda berbicara dengan nada lirih tapi jelas. "tak ada orang yang memberi sesuatu dengan tulus, Sakuma." _Karena pada dasarnya, tidak ada manusia yang tulus dalam memberi._

Sakuma mendesis saat mendengar jawaban Genda. "Aku tahu itu. Kau membiarkanku meminum darahmu karena kau tak ingin aku melukai orang-orang yang kau kenal."

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi," Genda menjawab. "aku punya alasan kenapa aku mau memberi semua darah yang aku punya padamu."

Sakuma langsung melengos mendengarnya. Melakukan perjanjian ini dan terus memberi darahnya pada Sakuma saja sudah membuat Genda rugi secara sepihak, sekarang dia bilang bahwa perjanjian itu sudah tidak penting lagi, tapi dia tetap menginginkan Sakuma untuk terus datang padanya. Meminum darahnya. Alasan gila macam apa yang mampu membuat Genda terus menahan Sakuma untuk tetap berada dalam lingkup pribadinya? Tidakkah lebih mudah jika pemuda itu melepas monster sepertinya? Bukannya dia malah akan baik-baik saja jika Sakuma tidak berada di sekitarnya dan meminum darahnya? Sakuma benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana cara logika bekerja di kepala Genda.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sakuma bertanya dengan dingin. Jika Genda bilang dia tidak memberikan darahnya secara tulus, bukankah artinya dia menginginkan sesuatu dari diri Sakuma?

"Aku mau kau terus berada di dekatku...,"

Sakuma lalu menarik dagunya, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menolak untuk menatap Genda. Dia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...aku mencintaimu."

Vampir itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya kala Genda membisikkan kalimat itu di telinganya.

Kenapa Genda mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya?

Cinta?

Seumur hidup, Sakuma tidak pernah memikirkan eksistensi perasaan semacam itu. Vampir tak memerlukan cinta. Yang dia butuhkan cuma darah. Darah yang membuatnya tetap hidup. Darah adalah hidupnya.

"Itukah alasan yang membuatmu berani memberikan semua darah yang kau punya?"

"...Ya."

Sakuma mengeraskan ekspresinya kala suara _baritone_milik Genda kembali merobek udara dengan kejamnya. "Memberikan darahmu untukku, cuma karena cinta?" Sakuma meletupkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar getir di ujung kalimatnya. Dia lalu memandang buliran safir pemuda itu. Menyelam ke dalam warna biru yang membalut sempurna permata-permata itu. "Kau naif, Genda. Sangat naif."

"Aku tahu."

"_Kau tahu_, dan _kau _masih bisa membiarkan dirimu terlihat seperti itu?"

"Mencintaimu membuatku memiliki pengampunan untuk diriku sendiri."

Lalu vampir itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendapati Genda meluncurkan kalimat semacam itu dari mulutnya.

_Naif. Genda adalah orang yang naif.  
_

Sakuma tumbuh besar sampai seperti ini dengan menanamkan pemikiran-pemikiran pada dirinya sendiri bahwa cinta adalah hal yang paling tidak ia perlukan di dunia. Dia merasa hal itu belum berubah sampai sekarang. Cinta bagi seorang vampir sepertinya bukanlah hal yang penting.

_Sama sekali bukan hal yang ia butuhkan...  
_

Kata-kata itu menggema di kepalanya.

Kata-kata itu terasa begitu nyata.

Sakuma biasanya akan selalu membenarkan semua kata-kata yang muncul dalam benaknya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang memudar di sana. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mulai meragukan kata-kata itu.

Dia bisa merasakan perbedaan. Namun dia tak membiarkan itu menguasai dan mengambilalih semua pemikiran yang telah tertanam lebih dahulu dalam dirinya. Maka seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya, Sakuma masih mendapati dirinya berucap dengan pernyataan yang persis sama dengan apa yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya—

"Vampir sepertiku tidak memerlukan cinta."

Seakan sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sakuma, bibir Genda perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum. Senyum yang terlihat getir di mata Sakuma, dan vampir itu kembali merasakan dadanya seperti dihujam ribuan panah tumpul.

"Aku tahu." Genda menjawab lirih. Jelas sekali ada luka yang tersirat dalam kalimatnya. Genda terluka. Sakuma tahu itu. Tapi sebuah senyum masih tetap menempel di wajahnya tanpa ada satu pun tanda yang menunjukkan senyum itu akan menguap dan hilang.

"Dan kau masih tetap mencintaiku?"

Genda menatap satu mata Sakuma yang tidak tertutup _eyepatch_. Dia kembali menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Sakuma. Sekali lagi, ia bisa merasakan sensasi es menjalar di tubuhnya dan berpusat pada telapak tangan yang kini bersentuhan dengan wajah Sakuma. "Ya."

Mendengar jawabannya, Sakuma kini menganggap jika Genda bukan saja orang paling naif yang pernah ia temui, tapi juga yang paling bodoh.

Sakuma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menyingkirkan telapak tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu dari wajahnya. "Kita akhiri perjanjiannya." ujarnya sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh darinya. Membuat ada sedikit jarak yang menjadi pemisah.

"Kenapa?" Genda refleks bertanya.

Sakuma menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat sebelum menjawab, "Aku rasa ini sudah di luar konteks perjanjian."

"Kau tak bisa—"

"Ya, aku bisa," Sakuma menukas cepat sambil mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh Genda untuk menghentikan kalimatnya dan membuatnya terpotong di tengah jalan. "perjanjiannya adalah; kau memberi darahmu untuk aku minum, dan sebagai gantinya aku tidak memangsa orang-orang."

"Lalu apanya yang salah?" Genda membalas tak sabar. "apanya yang keluar konteks? Semuanya masih berjalan dengan lancar, ingat?"

"Semuanya akan berubah mulai dari sekarang, Genda. Percayalah, semuanya akan berubah," Sakuma membiarkan ada jeda yang memotong kalimatnya. "karena kau, dan perasaan yang kau sebut cinta itu."

Genda tak langsung menjawab. Dia membiarkan mata safirnya menetap di mata _citrine_ Sakuma untuk beberapa saat. "Kau cuma mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa mengakhiri perjanjian kita."

_Kita...  
_

Genda tidak yakin kata itu tepat untuk mewakili situasi saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan kata ganti lain yang lebih sempurna selain 'kita'. Dia yakin perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Sakuma malam itu bukan lagi tentang dirinya. Bukan lagi tentang Sakuma. Tapi sepenuhnya tentang mereka berdua.

Ya, kita, Genda kini yakin jika dia tidak salah memilih kata. Dia akan menganggap bahwa perjanjian itu adalah tentang mereka berdua. Peduli setan jika Sakuma tidak suka dengan dirinya yang asal memutuskan.

"Terserah mau berpikir seperti apa. Aku mau perjanjiannya berakhir." sahut Sakuma singkat. Dia tidak berniat bertengkar saat ini. Semua pembicaraan ini telah menghabiskan energinya. Rasa haus yang sedaritadi ia tahan kini kian mencekat lehernya. Sial.

Vampir itu lalu mengambil langkah menuju balkon. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini—juga dari Genda—sebelum rasa haus benar-benar mencengkramnya dan membuat ingstingnya sebagai vampir benar-benar aktif, namun sebuah lengan besar menariknya dan membuatnya terjebak di dalam dekapan sebuah dada bidang.

Sakuma terkesiap ketika menyadari dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan Genda. Wajahnya yang sedingin es menempel pada dada milik Genda. Dada yang bidang. Dada yang menghantarkan rasa hangat yang tidak akan pernah ada pada dirinya. Dada yang memperdengarkan bunyi dentuman dengan irama yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Dentuman yang sinkronisasinya tak pernah bisa ia samai.

_Apa yang orang ini pikirkan?  
_

Genda menggerakkan tangannya perlahan menuju belakang kepala pemuda ber-_eyepatch_ itu, menautkan jemarinya di rambut biru pucatnya yang selembut benang sutra, dan kemudian membawa kepala itu mendekat ke arah lehernya. Dan Sakuma kembali mendapati dirinya terkesiap karena indera penciupnya menangkap sensasi darah yang menggoda. Membuat sebagian dari dirinya melayang ke dalam _euforia_, namun sebagian dari dirinya tetap mempertahankan egonya. Dia tidak bisa lagi meminum darah pemuda ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dalam keadaan haus." Genda menempelkan bibirnya di telinga sang vampir, berbisik dalam nada rendah sekaligus menghantarkan desahan hangat nafasnya ke dalam rongga pendengarannya. Membuat Sakuma makin mencengkram erat pundak pemuda itu.

_Pertahankan kesadaranmu, Sakuma, _Vampir itu memberi instruksi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan..." Sakuma berujar lirih. Dia berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari jemari Genda yang saling bertaut di belakang kepalanya. Tapi pemuda itu malah makin memajukan kepala Sakuma, membuat jarak antara ia dan lehernya berada dalam jarak yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Bau darah semakin masuk dalam indera penciumnya dan hal itu membuat sang vampir berdesir.

Terjadi sebuah perang batin dalam diri Sakuma. Sebagian dirinya menyuruhnya untuk menuruti instingnya, sebagian lagi menyuruhnya untuk melawan. Keduanya sama-sama kuat. Tapi pada akhirnya, cuma satu pihak yang menang.

Sepasang taring panjang memperlihatkan eksistensinya. Memperjelas siapa yang menang dalam pertempuran dalam diri si vampir.

_Aku membencimu, Genda...  
_

Dan kedua taring itu langsung menancap pada titik nadi pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Merobek kulit yang ada di sana. Membuat lubang yang mengalirkan darah untuk diminum oleh si vampir.

Sakuma bisa merasakan tubuh Genda menegang untuk sesaat saat taringnya masuk ke dalam lehernya, mungkin merasakan sakit, tapi tak lama karena kemudian sebelah tangan pemuda itu makin memajukan kepala Sakuma pada lehernya, dan tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk pinggulnya. Membuat vampir itu makin leluasa dalam mengambil darahnya.

Sakuma mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman rendah saat merasakan rasa darah sekaligus kulit yang selama ini membungkusnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mendorong Genda. Membuat punggung pemuda itu menempel pada dinding. Kedua tangan Sakuma menempel pada leher pemuda itu, mengarahkan posisi agar ia bisa dengan nyaman menghisap darah darinya. Sesekali tangan vampir itu bergerak pelan, mengusap perlahan leher pemuda dengan tato di wajah itu. Membuat sensasi dingin menjalar di tubuhnya dan darahnya jadi mengalir berkali-kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hal itu jelas membuat Genda bergidik.

Genda kehilangan kontrol dan semua orientasi dirinya cuma karena sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sakuma.

Satu tangan Genda masih menautkan jemarinya di antara helaian biru pucat milik sang vampir dan menjaga agar posisinya tetap berada seperti itu, tapi tangannya yang lain mulai bergerilya dan menyusur punggung vampir itu.

Vampir yang masih menempel di lehernya mau tak mau langsung mengeluarkan suara-suara rintihan tak berarti—antara terhanyut dengan rasa cairan merah yang terus keluar dari leher Genda dan memuji jemari Genda yang menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya dan menyusur tiap ruas tulang belakangnya dengan sangat pelan. Jemari itu seakan memuja benda yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, membuat vampir itu berkali-kali menggumamkan apresiasi dalam bentuk gumaman tak beraturan.

Mungkin ini yang membuat Sakuma sulit untuk pergi menjauh dari Genda. Cara Genda memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Bahkan di saat Sakuma tengah menghisap darahnya pun, dia tidak pernah berhenti melakukannya.

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang selalu Genda berikan di tubuhnya saat Sakuma menancapkan taring-taring tajam di lehernya selalu membuat dia terhanyut. Senyum hangat yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat Sakuma selesai menghisap darahnya, selalu membuatnya seakan meleleh.

Genda mencintainya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu, Sakuma?

Sakuma memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Genda. Bibir dingin vampir itu masih menempel di lehernya, tapi dia sudah berhenti menghisap darah Genda.

Sakuma menjilat luka yang membentuk titik—bekas keberadaan taringnya—yang ada di leher Genda, membuat darah pemuda itu berhenti mengalir, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Genda. Dia terdiam saat mengamati wajah dengan garis lekuk maskulin yang dimiliki Genda. Tangan Genda sudah tidak lagi menyusup di dalam baju Sakuma, tapi masih melingkar di pinggang vampir itu. Tangan Sakuma juga sudah tidak berada di leher pemuda itu, namun dia masih mencengkram pundak Genda.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut pemuda beriris _azure_itu.

Sakuma tak membalasnya. Belum. Bukan karena dia tak bisa menjawab. Melainkan karena dia sedang kesal dan hendak melontarkan kata-kata balasan yang pantas ia lemparkan pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Namun, tak ada kata lain yang terlintas dalam otak Sakuma selain—

"Aku membencimu, Genda."

Tentu saja dia tahu Genda tidak akan mempedulikan kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Buktinya, Genda malah memasang senyum terbaik miliknya begitu Sakuma selesai menggumamkan kalimat itu. Dan dia benci melihat senyum itu.

"Aku serius," Sakuma memberi penegasan pada manusia yang satu itu. "aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu." Genda hanya menyahut kalem. Senyumnya masih terpasang di tempatnya. Sakuma menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum?"

Genda kembali menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum. Tapi Sakuma tahu jika dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakuma mendesah. Ia tidak tahu apa makna dari jawaban yang baru saja diutarakan manusia bermata biru ini. Tapi ia hanya bisa puas menerima jawaban itu karena Sakuma tahu bahwa Genda tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban yang lebih spesifik. Tapi ia tahu Genda tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya, Sakuma bisa merasakan itu.

Genda selalu jujur. Dan Sakuma selalu mendapati perasaan yang aneh menjalar pada dirinya setiap Genda menampakkan kejujuran yang ia punya.

Genda mencintainya.

Sampai ke tahap ini, Sakuma merasa ada sesuatu yang mencakari dinding hatinya dan membuat semua pemikirannya mengenai cinta menjadi kacau.

Sakuma memang menganggap cinta itu tidak pernah ada. Tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa perasaan itu benar tidak ada atau cuma sekedar pandangan sepihak miliknya.

Sakuma tidak pernah benar-benar paham mengapa manusia begitu mengagung-agungkan perasaan cinta.

Sakuma tidak pernah menanyakan apakah benar vampir sepertinya tidak membutuhkan cinta. Tidak pernah, sampai akhirnya orang ini masuk ke kehidupannya, memberikan darahnya, dan membuat Sakuma merasakan desiran hangat yang terasa begitu asing di tubuhnya.

Apa desiran itu yang mereka katakan sebagai cinta?

Itukah?

Sakuma kembali menggeleng pelan, itu gelengan kepala kesekian yang dia lakukan malam ini.

Vampir tidak butuh cinta, Sakuma tetap kokoh bertahan pada hal yang telah menjadi pijakan awalnya.

Tangan besar Genda kembali meraih dagu pemuda ber-_eyepatch_itu. Mempertemukan mata senja milik si vampir dengan mata samudera yang ia punya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" bisiknya kemudian.

Sakuma mengeryitkan kening. Belum ada jawaban yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Darahku...," Genda melanjutkan. "bagaimana rasanya?"

Sakuma hampir saja tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Genda. Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa ia tanyakan, dia malah menanyakan bagaimana rasa darahnya? Jika dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti, 'Berapa banyak darah yang kau ambil?' atau 'Apa leherku masih utuh?' itu masih lebih waras menurut Sakuma ketimbang dia menanyakan rasa darahnya sendiri.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otakmu," bisik Sakuma.

Genda menyeringai samar. "Oh, ya?"

"Hmm," Sakuma menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Genda. Indera peraba miliknya langsung menangkap suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Ada perubahan. Suhu tubuh Genda saat ini sedikit lebih dingin jika di bandingkan dengan sesaat sebelumnya. Vampir itu mendesah pelan. Sepertinya malam ini dia terlalu banyak menghisap darah Genda.

Lihat? Ini yang selama ini Sakuma takutkan—walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang benar-benar menjadi ketakutan utamanya—dia takut nantinya lepas kendali dan mengambil darah yang terlalu banyak. Dan maksudnya adalah terlalu banyak hingga tak menyisakan setetes pun di dalam tubuh Genda.

Sakuma membiarkan matanya tenggelam dalam warna biru yang ada di bola mata Genda.

Saat ini, ada sedikit saja perubahan suhu di tubuh Genda sudah membuat perasaan bersalah menjalar ke seluruh dadanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika suatu saat dia benar-benar hilang kendali dan benar-benar membunuh Genda. Dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Suhu tubuhmu menurun," Sakuma kembali berbisik lirih. Terlalu lirih hingga meninggalkan kesan jika si vampir itu tengah merasa bersalah.

Genda praktis mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia tidak pernah suka jika Sakuma bicara dengan nada bersalah seperti itu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakuma memberi gelengan kecil. "Tidak. Kau tidak—"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," Genda menaikkan nada suaranya. Bermaksud memberi penegasan bahwa dirinya memang baik-baik saja dan si vampir tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. "dan berhentilah bicara dengan nada yang seolah kau baru saja menyakitiku."

"Aku memang baru saja menyakitimu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah sekali pun merasa disakiti olehmu." Genda membalas dengan nada tak sabar.

"Itu karena kau terlalu naif untuk bisa peka dan merasakan sakit."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu." Penegasan. Malam ini entah sudah berapa kali Genda memberi penegasan bahwa ia mencintai Sakuma.

Sakuma mendapati dirinya terpaku saat kalimat yang begitu tegas itu masuk dalam telinganya dan menggetarkan koklea. Sekali lagi, dia merasakan desiran aneh yang hangat dan terasa asing mengalir dalam dirinya saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari Genda. Membuat sebagian dari dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam _euforia_.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Vampir itu menunduk dan berbisik pelan.

Dia tidak mengerti.

Sebagian dari dirinya senang saat mendengar kata cinta meluncur dari bibir Genda. Apa itu artinya dia sudah mulai mengubah pemikirannya tentang egonya sebagai vampir yang tidak memerlukan cinta?

Genda menggumam pelan sebagai balasan sebelum menautkan jemari tangannya di antara helaian biru pucat Sakuma, mensejajarkan posisi bibir mereka sebelum menarik bibinya menyusuri garis rahang milik Sakuma hingga ke ujung bibirnya yang dingin. Dan Sakuma kembali mendapati dirinya terkesiap saat ia merasakan ujung bibir Genda berada di atas miliknya.

Ini kali pertama bibir mereka saling bertemu. Dan, demi Dewa apapun yang menaungi langit bumi, Sakuma tidak pernah menyangka ciuman pertamanya dengan Genda tertulis dalam skenario takdirnya. Kalaupun ia pernah mencoba untuk menyangkanya, vampir itu tidak pernah membayangkan jika ciuman pertamanya ini berlangsung terlalu lembut seperti ini. Terlalu mudah, terlalu hangat dan dimulai tanpa ada provokasi. Ia lebih memilih sesuatu yang lebih kasar dan lebih liar. Sedikit emosi yang menjadi penyulut dan membuat segalanya berjalan cepat dan panas. Tapi, oh, sungguh Sakuma tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi.

Lembut atau kasar, dengan atau tanpa provokasi, nyatanya Sakuma tetap menyukai ini. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin saat ini Sakuma menutup matanya, mengaitkan tangannya pada leher Genda, dan membalas ciuman pemuda itu.

Vampir itu mendapati dirinya refleks membuka mulutnya kala bibir Genda menekan, membuka dan menuntut, hangat menjalar di setiap sisi bibirnya yang dingin dan seakan beku. Sakuma mengerang. Sesuatu terasa bergejolak di dalam tubuh Vampir. Sesuatu yang tidak normal. Ini tidak normal.

Vampir berambut panjang itu kian menautkan tangannya ke belakang leher pemuda itu, membiarkan jemarinya berada di antara helaian rambut cokelat, menarik kepala Genda, membuatnya semuanya terasa semakin dalam.

Dia diam saja kala Genda bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya, memainkan tangannya di atas kulit yang selalu berada dalam suhu di bawah normal, menyusur tulang belakang dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di titik-titik yang mampu membuat Sakuma mengeluarkan suara-suara tak beraturan, tak berarti, namun selalu terdengar bagai sonata di telinga Genda.

Malam itu Genda kehilangan kendali akan dirinya.

Malam itu Sakuma mengabaikan semua pemikirannya—persetan dengan egonya, masa bodoh dengan semua pendiriannya, abaikan kenyataan jika dirinya hanyut dalam sentuhan yang diberikan oleh seorang anak adam.

Malam itu mereka bersatu bersama kecupan-kecupan manis yang saling mereka beri, bersama sentuhan yang saling mereka beri lewat kulit dan jemari mereka, bersama deru nafas yang entah mengapa makin terasa berat tiap detiknya.

Malam itu Sakuma membiarkan dirinya melebur bersama semua cinta yang Genda berikan.

Malam itu Sakuma membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam perasaan yang selalu dianggap suci dan penting oleh manusia—perasaan yang ternyata benar-benar ada dan selama ini selalu ia abaikan keberadaannya.

Malam itu adalah pertama kali Sakuma mendapati dirinya tidak menganggap darah sebagai hidupnya dan sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada Genda. Pada orang yang selama ini selalu memberikan tiap tetes darah yang ia punya.

Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakuma mengakui bahwa dia membutuhkan cinta.

—sayangnya, itu juga adalah kali terakhir baginya.

* * *

Sakuma baru saja selesai memasang kembali kancing bajunya. Sinar remang bulan yang samar-samar mengintip dari balik pintu balkon yang terbuka menemani vampir itu.

Ia memandang Genda yang kini tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Setelah tiga puluh menit mereka saling berciuman dan mempelajari peta tubuh masing-masing—tiga puluh menit yang membuat gejolak dalam diri masing-masing dari mereka bangkit dan berlanjut ke level yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan sentuhan—di sinilah mereka berakhir. Di atas tempat tidur.

Sakuma benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi, bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya, dan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di tempat tidur. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dan semuanya terasa... hebat. _Yeah_, hebat. Sakuma bahkan tak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih pantas selain hebat.

Sakuma menggerakkan satu telapak tangannya, menyentuh pipi pemuda yang masih menutup mata, tertidur pulas dengan tubuh bagian perut ke bawah tertutup selimut, dan merasakan jika suhu tubuh Genda kembali seperti semula. Vampir itu tersenyum—senyum pertamanya di malam ini.

_Syukurlah dia benar baik-baik saja...  
_

Untuk beberapa saat yang lalu, Sakuma berpikir jika Genda berbohong dengan mengatakan keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi setelah ini ia yakin bahwa dia tidak berbohong.

Setelah memastikan kondisi Genda baik-baik saja, vampir itu mendekatkan bibir dinginnya pada telinga Genda yang masih terlelap, membisikkan sesuatu, lalu dengan tenang dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia beranjak menuju balkon.

Vampir itu sempat menolehkan pandangannya lagi pada Genda, memandang pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya melompat turun dari balkon kamar Genda.

Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Menghilang dari kota.

Memutuskan perjanjian mereka secara sepihak.

—_**Arigatou, sayonara—  
**_

* * *

**[ OWARI ]  
**

* * *

**A/N : **Saya...ga percaya. Saya baru aja nyelesaiin fic ini. Fic pertama dengan pair GenSaku. Saya ga bisa berenti bergidik waktu nulis ini dan selalu mikir kalo saya gabisa nyelesaiin ini. Makanya saya takjub banget ternyata saya sanggup nyelesaiin cerita ini (walaupun hasilnya belum sepenuhnya seperti yang saya harapkan) /masihbengong.

Oh, iya, seperti yang saya tulis di disclaimer, plot inti cerita dan ide vampir-vampiran saya ambil dari anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Salahin mbah gugel yang nampilin gambar vampir Fai lagi pake eyepatch dan karena itu tangan saya jadi kepikiran sama Sakuma dan Genda coretsalahintemensayayangmin taditemeninnontonBDdanbikins ayakepikiranbuatnulislimenis takayakginicoret orz.

Maaf jika banyak typo yang bersliweran, maaf atas cerita yang maksa, maaf jika banyak plothole, maaf kalo alurnya terkesan terburu-buru. Maafmaafmaafmaafmaaf /bungkuk.

Kritik, saran, dan pesan amat dinanti.

Salam,  
Lunlun


End file.
